


I licantropi non si ubriacano mai (o forse sì?)

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek si comporta come una spugna, Drunk!Derek, Fluff&Angst, M/M, Ma vince il fluff, Stiles e Scott cercano di aiutarlo, e nostalgia, tanto amore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succederebbe se un bel lupo di nostra conoscenza si beccasse una bella sbronza?<br/>Se siete curiose/i, non vi resta che entrare e scoprirlo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I licantropi non si ubriacano mai (o forse sì?)

**Author's Note:**

> Io lo so, lo so che dovrei aggiornare altro. Epithymía, per esempio. Il fatto è che poi Tyler Hoechlin se ne esce con queste dichiarazioni secondo cui Derek da ubriaco sarebbe un gran sentimentale e confesserebbe a Stiles e Scott che sono la sua famiglia, e allora 'fanculo tutto, devo scrivere su questa meraviglia di prompt.  
> Ok… un po’ mi vergogno di questa cosa. Un po’ tanto, diciamo. Non so cosa avessi in mente mentre scrivevo, non lo so neanche adesso, ma il punto è che boh, sto andando in ansia e okay, sicuramente non piacerà e allora la eliminerò nel giro di un giorno LOL Non sarebbe la prima volta.  
> Ecco, facciamo che smetto di dire minchiate e vi lascio alla lettura. Ho già fatto la mia indegna figura. *scappa via*  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
                                                                        I licantropi non si ubriacano mai (o forse sì?).  
   
   
   
            Non sa come sia arrivato a quel punto, sa solo che il modo in cui la sua testa galleggia e il senso di nausea gli invade lo stomaco è parecchio, parecchio fastidioso. Afferra per l’ennesima volta la bottiglia – quasi vuota – e si versa un altro po’ di quel liquido stranissimo nel bicchiere.  
            «Derek, dovresti smetterla... Cominci a barcollare, di questo passo ti ubriacherai sul serio».  
            «Sssstronzate», biascica sibilando sulla “S”, perché aveva dimenticato come si usa la lingua. «Sono un licantropo. I licantropi non si ubriacano  _mai_ ».  
       Scott lo guarda scettico. «Non ne sarei così sicuro. Deaton ha detto che quella roba _funziona_ su di noi». Così dicendo, il giovane indica la bottiglia tra le mani del grande e grosso Alfa.  
           Derek emette un suono alquanto ridicolo, una specie di sbuffo a labbra chiuse che le fa tremolare e lo fa sembrare un cavallo scocciato. «Quante storie per qualche goccetto di… di… come diamine si chiama questa roba?».  
           «Fengári Absinthium*», interviene Stiles,  _depressissimo_  nella sua posizione mezza sdraiata sul tavolo. «Assenzio corretto con  _Polvere di Launo**_. “Una bomba per i lupi, figurarsi per gli umani!”», recita poi, alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare scocciato.  
           «Esatto», approva il migliore amico, rivolgendosi poi nuovamente al più grande: «Sul serio, Derek. Mettila giù».  
            _Non ci penso proprio_ , borbotta questo mentalmente, studiando ancora una volta il contenuto del suo bicchiere chiudendo un occhio per mettere meglio a fuoco la vista. Quell’intruglio ha davvero un magnifico colore: è di uno smeraldo acceso, quasi accecante, e qua e là galleggiano minuscoli frammenti dorati che sotto la luce artificiale del salotto brillano come piccoli soli. Per non parlare del sapore! Fresco come la menta e dolce come il miele d’api, lascia la gola piacevolmente frizzante e dissetata e rende lo stomaco formicolante, a tratti effervescente. Ma sempre più spesso sente ondate di nausea, e la cosa lo sta alquanto scocciando. Magari, bevendo ancora un po’ di quel… com’è che si chiama? Oh, be’, magari bevendone ancora un po’ si sentirà meglio. È troppo buono.  
           Fa per mandar giù ciò che resta direttamente dalla bottiglia, dimenticando il bicchiere stretto tra le dita, ma Scott gli afferra il polso e lo blocca. «E basta!».  
           E Derek sgrana gli occhi, fissandolo con qualcosa che a Stiles pare tremendamente simile a furia cieca.  
           Il piccolo umano si è sempre chiesto come sarebbe Derek da ubriaco; ha persino condotto una ricerca a riguardo, scoprendo di fatto che i licantropi smaltiscono l’alcol in tempi talmente brevi che praticamente non diventano mai neanche brilli.  _Che vita noiosa deve mai essere! E a Capodanno che fanno, per divertirsi?_ , aveva pensato allora.  
           Poi lui e Scott hanno scoperto che sì, i licantropi non subiscono l’effetto dell’alcol, ma solo quello  _normale_. Qualche tizio con la luna storta*** deve aver avuto la brillante idea di sperimentare con la Polvere di Launo, qualche secolo prima, e allora si è trovato l’espediente per far  _rimbambire_  chiunque. Persino Derek.  
            L’idea basica di Scott e Stiles era stata quella di passare una serata allegra e coinvolgere anche quel musone oscuro. Volevano starsene tranquilli sul divano a guardare una partita o qualche horror, con birra ghiacciata – per Stiles – e un po’ di Fengári Absinthium – per il sourwolf e Scott. Il problema è che, dopo il primo assaggio, l’Alfa si è incollato alla bottiglia come un poppante al biberon, e adesso chi  _diavolo_  ha il coraggio di staccarlo più?! Scott, naturalmente.  
           «No, è inutile che fai quella faccia. Lo sto facendo per il tuo bene».  
           Stiles ha sempre ammirato il coraggio del suo migliore amico. Certo, quando fa così è anche molto molto stupido, ma fondamentalmente è coraggioso. Lui, ad esempio, non si sognerebbe mai di parlare a quel modo a Derek. Forse Scott si sente così spavaldo perché oltre ad avere i super sensi – e la super forza, non dimentichiamolo – Derek è anche visibilmente scombussolato. I suoi occhi sono annebbiati, la sua espressione meno brontolona e la voce meno minacciosa. Tuttavia potrebbe essere una trappola: potrebbe star prendendo la sbronza in maniera davvero orrenda, come quelle persone violente che dopo aver bevuto lo sono ancora di più. Oddio, e se Derek decidesse di ucciderli entrambi seduta stante? Infondo il suo Super Io**** è bello che andato, in questo momento, no? Anzi, probabilmente deciderà di uccidere solo lui, visto che verso Scott pare nutrire questo attaccamento fraterno alla “Siamo migliori amichetti tra creature sovrannaturali, gli sfigati umani sono tutti da internare”.  
           Ed è proprio per questi pensieri così macabri e fastidiosi che Stiles è quasi costretto a raccattare la propria mandibola dal pavimento quando Derek se ne esce con la seguente frase, il tono di voce più candido della neve: «Stiles, perché emani tutta questa gelosia? Ti vogliamo tutti bene, in questa casa, non devi fare così…».  
           Scott prende a fissare il suo migliore amico a bocca aperta, mentre Stiles semplicemente arrossisce come la più pudica delle fanciulle di fronte alla dichiarazione del secolo.  
           «Cos… non sono geloso di niente!».  
           «Cooome no? Lo sento benisssimo», afferma Derek barcollando sulla propria sedia, con un sorrisetto furbo e un’alzata delle sopracciglia.  
           Stiles sbuffa, mettendo su un broncio che rende i loro ruoli incredibilmente invertiti. «Smettila».  
           «Adesso sei imbarazzato e infastidito. Sei interessante, lo sai? Volubile. Hai sbalzi di umore, fossi in te andrei da uno strizzacervelli».  
           «Derek, chiudi quella bocca!».  
           «Stiles, calma», cerca di farlo ragionare Scott. «È ubriaco, non lo vedi?».  
           «No, non è vero», esclama Derek, che ora sta sbattendo le palpebre guardando la luce del lampadario, cercando di contarsi le ciglia ma con scarsi risultati. Stiles lo guarda come guarderebbe un deficiente.  
           «Okay, d’accordo». Scott alza le mani e attira l’attenzione dei due ragazzi, poi strappa il bicchiere ancora pieno dalle mani dell’Alfa. «Adesso ci spostiamo tutti in salotto e guardiamo la TV. In silenzio. Così salveremo un po’ la serata».  
           Stiles a quelle parole annuisce vigorosamente e segue l’amico a passo svelto. Prendono posto sul divano, il Beta accende il televisore su un canale sportivo e cominciano a seguire. Poi si accorgono che Derek è rimasto in cucina.  
           Stiles sbuffa. «Seriamente, amico, perché non lo sbattiamo fuori? Ci sta rovinando tutti i piani!».  
           «Andiamo, Stiles, non possiamo lasciarlo così! Sarebbe un pericolo per se stesso e la città, soprattutto».  
           «Che rottura di scatole…».  
           Così borbottando, l’umano si tira nuovamente in piedi e ancora una volta prende a seguire l’amico, ritornando in cucina. L’Alfa ora è semisdraiato sul tavolo, le braccia incrociate e il capo nascosto tra esse.  
           Il piccolo umano rotea gli occhi al cielo. «Oh, Dio… E adesso che diavolo gli prende?».  
           «Forse si è addor… no, aspetta, è sveglio. Riesco a sentirlo».  
           «Sono sveglio», mormora la voce soffocata dell’Alfa.  
           «Derek? Che hai?».  
           «Niente». La sua voce è spenta, incolore. La nausea sta aumentando sempre più.  
           «Ti senti male?».  
           Annuisce solamente, il movimento reso difficoltoso dalla posizione occlusa.  
           Stiles si morde le labbra. «Oh-oh… Lo portiamo da Deaton? Non vorrei svenisse qui a casa tua, Scotty…».  
           Derek emette una specie di breve risata soffocata. «Adesso ti preoccupi? Prima non volevi buttarmi fuori? Ti ho sentito».  
           Che diavolo gli prende, a quel dannato lupo sociopatico? Un secondo prima era allegro, adesso sembra la depressione su due gambe. Bah…  
           «Derek, Stiles stava solo scherzando. Non farebbe mai una cosa simile, lo conosco. Vero, amico?».  
           Ed ecco che torna prepotente il rossore. E ora l’Alfa ha sollevato la testa e lo fissa, gli occhi seri e attenti. Ed è peggio che trovarsi su un palcoscenico con migliaia di gente che si aspetta qualcosa da te, perché  _Dio_ , Derek lo mette in soggezione. Sempre.  
           «Be’, io… No, non lo farei. Stavo scherzando», ammette sbrigativo.  
           Derek abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo. Per la prima volta da quando i due ragazzini lo conoscono, il più grande sembra davvero, profondamente e sinceramente  _triste_. Solo triste. Non c’è la maschera della rabbia a smorzare, non c’è freddezza nei suoi modi. Se ne sta semplicemente lì, lo sguardo basso, le spalle curve, ed emana una tristezza che persino i sensi umani di Stiles riescono a percepire.  
           Scott si fa più vicino, esitante. «Hey…».  
           L’Alfa si alza sbrigativamente dalla sua postazione. «Torno a casa, così la vostra serata potrà continuare». Il fatto è che non riesce neanche a fare un passo che vacilla ed è costretto ad aggrapparsi al ripiano in marmo lì accanto. Il Beta lo affianca e gli cinge la vita con un braccio, mentre una strana e fastidiosissima sensazione si fa largo nella mente dell’umano che sta assistendo alla scena.  
           «Non vai da nessuna parte, in queste condizioni. Stiles? Puoi preparare un caffè nero?».  
           Il ragazzo fa schioccare la lingua contro i denti, le braccia incrociate sul petto, visibilmente infastidito. «E che potrebbe mai risolvere il caffè? Ti ricordo che non è una sbronza qualunque».  
           «Oh, giusto… Se solo il laboratorio di Deaton fosse aperto, potremmo prendere un po’ di Polvere…».  
           «Ma non lo è», sbotta l’altro scocciato. Scott non accenna a lasciare Derek. Schiocca ancora la lingua. «Non ci resta che aspettare. Tanto ormai della serata non se ne fa più niente».  
           Il giovane licantropo lo guarda stupito. Da quando Derek ha parlato delle emozioni, sta prestando più attenzione a quelle del suo amico e davvero, Stiles sembra una girandola confusa. Ora per esempio è di nuovo geloso e seccato. Tuttavia, a differenza dell’ubriaco al suo fianco, Scott finge nonchalance. «Va bene, hai ragione».  
           Ed è così che i tre si dirigono nella camera da letto di Scott – e per la miseria, il Beta non ha ancora lasciato i fianchi dell’Alfa – e chiudono la porta a chiave, precauzione superflua ma tant’è. Scott adagia un taciturno e ancora triste Derek sul proprio piumone, sfiorandolo delicatamente e scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, mentre l’altro lo guarda con i suoi occhi verdi annebbiati.  
           L’unico umano assiste al tutto con le mani strette a pugno, perché la cosa sta cominciando a diventare terribilmente irritante. Quasi è tentato di urlare frustrato che  _anche lui_  si trova lì e che se proprio hanno voglia di lasciarsi andare a effusioni lupesche che lo facciano quando non è nei paraggi. Un minimo di tatto ed eleganza, insomma!  
           Derek, intanto, ha afferrato il piumone sotto di sé e chiuse le palpebre si è lasciato andare a un sospiro profondo, mentre ormai il senso di vomito è persistente. Gira tutto, si sente come su una nave che ondeggia sul mare agitato. O su un’amaca in balia del vento. Che qualcuno gli dia un secchio, prima che vomiti l’anima dappertutto…  
           «Io me ne vado». Tra tutte quelle sensazioni orribili che il Fengári Absinthium gli ha provocato, la peggiore è senza dubbio quella indotta dalla voce di Stiles.  
           «N… no», si sente dire, come se a parlare non fosse lui ma uno sconosciuto.  
           Stiles aggrotta la fronte. «Come?».  
           «Non andartene. Voglio che resti».  
           E l’umano deglutisce, pensando che sicuramente sia l’alcol a parlare, non il vero Derek. Quindi decide di ignorarlo e si rivolge al suo migliore amico con un sospiro: «Senti, io vado. Se papà mi chiede delle spiegazioni sul perché sono tornato così presto, dirò che hai litigato con tua madre e mi sentivo in imbarazzo a restare. Reggimi il gioco, okay?».  
           Scott annuisce. «Va bene».  
           «Forse non sono stato chiaro», esclama Derek irritato. Si solleva sui gomiti – la posizione evidenzia i pettorali e i bicipiti, cosa che porta Stiles a deglutire – e fissa il ragazzino con sguardo duro. « _Tu resti_ ».  
           «Ah! Sei ubriaco perso, non ti trovi nella posizione più adatta per dare ordini!».  
           «Non sono ubriaco, posso benissimo afferrare quel tuo piccolo collo e spezzarlo con due dita, se solo osi mettermi alla prova».  
           «Vorrei proprio vederti provare!», esclama Stiles sfacciato. «Ti sguinzaglierei Scott addosso, così vediamo».  
           «Hey!», esclama quest’ultimo, tra il divertito e l’esasperato. «Non sono mica un cane!».  
           «Taci, McCall», borbottano bizzarramente all’unisono Stiles e Derek.  
           E se non altro, con quel piccolo siparietto l’atmosfera sembra essersi alleggerita.  
            I minuti trascorrono in silenzio, mentre ognuno è immerso nei propri pensieri. I più interessanti sono quelli di Stiles, che cerca in ogni modo di ignorare ciò che ha provato fino a solo qualche attimo prima. Insomma, andiamo, non poteva trattarsi di  _gelosia._  Infondo non è successo nulla di che… Scott ha toccato Derek, sai che gran cosa. Probabilmente se l’avesse fatto lui adesso si ritroverebbe con un arto in meno ma,  _specifichiamo_ , chi se ne importa. È tutto okay. Scott può, lui no. E dove sarebbe il problema? Dove? Tanto non si sono mai sopportati, e se Stiles ha salvato  _più di una volta_  la vita a Derek è solo perché si trattava di una speciale regola di bon ton. Strappare da morte certa qualcuno è sinonimo di buona educazione, e lui è dannatamente un ragazzo educato, tante grazie. Se fosse stato un cafone e villano e buzzurro,  _col cavolo_  che ora le belle chiappe mannare dell’Alfa sarebbero comodamente posate sul morbido letto di Scott. Di  _Scott_ , cazzo… Perché non il letto di _Stiles_? Che ha che non va? È forse perché si tratta di un letto umano? Ha lenzuola, un cuscino, le molle, non è esattamente di pietra. Insomma, che diamine ha Scott più di Stiles?! Perché Derek lo preferisce sempre?!  
           … Non è geloso. No.  _Assolutamente_.  
           «Sapete? Voi… siete la mia famiglia».  
            _Come, prego?_  
           I due ragazzini si scambiano un’occhiata stupita, con tanto di fronte inarcata, poi guardano il lupo disteso in tutto il suo glorioso splendore. Lo stomaco si alza e abbassa lentamente, così come il petto massiccio. Le braccia muscolose sono rilassate e lo sguardo è perso di fronte a sé. Stiles non ha mai visto nulla di più bello.  
           «Non mi sono mai sentito così legato a qualcuno, dopo che… dopo…». La sua voce, che già era un sussurro flebile, si spegne. Ed entrambi i più piccoli sono certi che se fosse pienamente in sé, se si trattasse di essere sobri, non direbbe mai qualcosa di simile. Ma difatti lo sta dicendo. E qualcosa attanaglia i loro stomaci, qualcosa di parecchio simile all’imbarazzo e all’ _affetto_.  
           Il più grande riprende a parlare, piano. «Quando sono tornato a Beacon Hills pensavo di… di dover affrontare tutto da solo. L’incendio… Pensavo che la nostalgia mi avrebbe sopraffatto. A volte spero ancora di risvegliarmi e rivedere la mia famiglia… Ed è tremendo sapere che non li rivedrò mai più… che potrei dimenticare i loro volti da un momento all’altro… Spesso mi sento come se avessi perso tutto, forse è così. Poi ricordo che ci siete almeno voi. Davvero, so di comportarmi da stronzo, ma ci siete sempre. Siete quanto di più simile a una famiglia io abbia…».  
           Stiles non si è reso conto di star piangendo fino a che una lacrima non è andata tra le sue labbra. Perché quello che ha detto l’Alfa riguardo la sua famiglia è precisamente la stessa cosa che lui prova per sua madre. La sensazione che sia solo un brutto sogno e che solo chiamandola dalla propria stanza lei possa rispondere è terribilmente qualcosa di familiare. La speranza di incontrarla tra i passanti, la speranza di poter tornare indietro… Non pensava che anche Derek provasse tutto questo. Credeva che lui fosse quasi indifferente, ed è orribile l’aver pensato una cosa simile. Orribile. E ora si rende conto di quanto meschino sia stato con lui. Di quanto  _inumano_  e insensibile possa esser stato.  
           Si asciuga rapidamente gli occhi con il dorso della mano, schiarendosi la voce e contemporaneamente sentendo una mano di Scott sulla propria spalla. Non si volta a guardare la sua espressione, sa già che vi leggerebbe comprensione e affetto. Ciò che vuole fare è ben diverso da qualsiasi concezione abbia mai avuto, eppure è così pressante quel bisogno da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
            Piano, molto piano, si avvicina al letto del suo migliore amico. Punta lo sguardo sul bel volto dell’Alfa e si stende accanto a lui, posandogli una mano sul petto per sentirne i battiti irregolari e accelerati.  
           E stanno così per diverso tempo, in silenzio. Semplicemente respirando l’uno l’odore dell’altro, incuranti del fatto che a pochi passi vi sia un terzo spettatore.  
   
   
           «Ti accompagno a casa», sussurra Stiles dopo chissà quanto tempo trascorso in quella posizione. Derek sospira, sentendosi un po’ meglio rispetto a prima. Ora ha un leggero mal di testa, ma se non altro la nausea si è attenuata.  
           Scott sulle prime era rimasto con loro in camera, poi ha deciso di spostarsi da un’altra parte. Stiles si è accorto un po’ tardi della sua assenza e si è chiesto distrattamente cosa avesse spinto il ragazzo a lasciarli soli. Il fatto è che lui non si è accorto di quanto intensa fosse l’atmosfera attorno a loro, troppo occupato a sentire il respiro di Derek; non si è accorto dell’imbarazzo nello stare a fissarli. Non ha ancora capito che forse, infondo, non ha proprio alcun motivo di essere geloso.  
           Derek annuisce a quell’affermazione, sollevandosi lentamente e con aria stanca. Non protesta, non dice di voler andarsene da solo: sa che non potrebbe mai essere in grado di guidare in quelle condizioni ancora precarie e, d’altra parte, non è ancora pronto a dare la buonanotte a Stiles. Davvero non lo è.  
           «Scott? Hey, Scott?».  
           «Eccomi», risponde prontamente il ragazzo, che fin dal salotto aveva udito le voci dei suoi amici.  
           «Vado. Accompagno Derek. Domani gli porteremo la Camaro, va bene?».  
           «Sì, perfetto. Guida piano, è buio pesto, là fuori. Ci sentiamo domani».  
           I due amici si abbracciano, poi dopo un attimo di esitazione Scott abbraccia rapidamente anche Derek, tanto che l’Alfa non ha il tempo di ricambiare. E Stiles non è geloso, questa volta. Perché il suo cuore sa già che non ce n’è motivo. Che qualcosa di particolarmente profondo è accaduto quella sera.  
           Escono da casa McCall e il piccolo umano rabbrividisce dal freddo, stringendosi nel suo giaccone. Derek cammina al suo fianco, lentamente, ancora un po’ instabile. Una volta al sicuro nella Jeep, il più giovane accende l’aria calda al massimo e si sfrega le dita, poi mette in moto e parte.  
           Il viaggio è silenzioso. Entrambi percepiscono un certo imbarazzo e tensione. È come se sapessero che accadrà qualcosa. E non vogliono separarsi. Il fatto è che nessuno sa che l’altro stia condividendo gli stessi pensieri, quindi seguitano a mantenere il silenzio. Stiles di tanto in tanto getta un’occhiata verso la sua destra, sentendo l’euforia pervaderlo.  
            E Derek percepisce il tutto, ma davvero non immagina il motivo di tutte quelle emozioni provenienti dal piccolo. Vorrebbe tanto poter stare bene così da... da...  
            La Jeep imbocca il sentiero sterrato e irregolare che porta a Villa Hale. Scott aveva ragione, la strada è buia e non c’è neanche la luna a illuminare di poco la situazione, poiché celata da nuvoloni densi di pioggia. Ancora qualche minuto e scoppierà un acquazzone.   
            «Come ti senti?», sussurra a un certo punto il ragazzino, certo che il licantropo lo abbia sentito alla perfezione.  
            «Così così», mormora difatti, tremolante. Il solo parlare non fa che aumentare il male alla testa. «Mi ci vuole una dormita, domani sarò in forma come sempre».  
            «Se vuoi... insomma... potrei andare da Deaton e farmi dare qualcosa».  
            «Non c’è bisogno, sta già passando. Sento che il mio corpo sta smaltendo».  
            «Va bene».  
            Poco dopo, sotto le prime gocce di pioggia, la Jeep giunge alle rovine della Villa, talmente scura che persino il cielo nero appare più chiaro. A Stiles si stringe il cuore. Chi mai potrebbe vivere là, tutto solo, nel mezzo del nulla?  
            «Derek? Che ne diresti di...».  
            Il fatto è che la sua voce si spegne quando incontra lo sguardo del lupo, che altro non ha fatto se non guardarlo tutto il tempo. I suoi occhi, seppur illuminati dal tenue bagliore del cruscotto, sono di un verde chiaro e brillante, con qualche minuscola pagliuzza dorata. Quasi lo stesso colore del liquore che ha bevuto fino a poco prima. E Stiles è convinto che il potere inebriante della bevanda sia niente in confronto a quello di Derek stesso, perché ora che si stanno fissando a quel modo, il più piccolo sente che non riuscirà mai più a staccarsene, farne a meno.  
            Azzarda un piccolo movimento del busto, avvicinandosi. Derek fa lo stesso. E a quel punto il cuore dell’umano diviene un tamburo insistente nelle orecchie di entrambi.   
            Sapevano che sarebbe successo. Fin da quando hanno lasciato casa McCall. Era destinato a succedere, perché le barriere si sono infrante. E la lentezza con cui le bocche si sfiorano, lievi come il battito d’ali di una farfalla, mozza il respiro e gonfia il petto di Stiles con un’emozione indescrivibilmente intensa. La paragonerebbe a una caduta libera, panico ed euforia assieme.   
            Le sue labbra non si muovono, proprio come quelle di Derek. Sono ferme, semischiuse, si stanno scambiando i respiri. Poi, un impercettibile movimento. E le labbra di Derek circondano le sue, calde e umide, risucchiandole delicatamente come se si trattasse di un dolce frutto. Stiles allora ricambia il gesto, fino a che entrambi non si ritrovano con le bocche umide e unite in un bacio più profondo. Il sapore del più grande è fresco e buono, un po’ per il Fengári, un po’ per il gusto in sé. Quello del più piccolo è frizzante e stuzzicante. Le lingue si sfiorano piano, lente e bollenti, ed è tutto talmente intenso che il cuore di Stiles si fermerà per sempre o aprirà la porta della gabbia e spiccherà il volo come un colibrì.  
            Ma è quando le mani dell’Alfa vanno sul suo viso che rischia seriamente di perdere i sensi. Quei palmi caldi, rassicuranti, si posano ciascuno su una guancia, le dita arrivano fino alla nuca e costringono gentilmente il ragazzo ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente. E non ci sono altre parole per descrivere il modo in cui Derek lo sta baciando se non a _morevolmente_. Non ci sono, perché sarebbe tutto troppo poco. Stiles posa le sue mani sul collo del licantropo e si lascia andare a quello che è e sarà sempre il bacio migliore della sua vita. Il primo, ne è quasi certo, di un’infinità altrettanto perfetta.   
            Nessuno riesce a stabilire quanto tempo sia trascorso quando si separano, senza avere però il coraggio di lasciarsi. Le mani di entrambi restano al proprio posto, guance e collo. Fronte contro fronte, i respiri sono ormai un tutt’uno. Gli occhi chiusi, che mai come adesso riescono a vedere tutto con chiarezza. Finalmente.   
            Il primo a spezzare quel silenzio perfetto è Derek. «Non devi essere geloso», sussurra piano sulle labbra del piccolo. «Non devi. Io...». Non continua.   
            «E io non voglio che tu stia solo. Mai», replica Stiles arrossendo un po’. «Per piacere... permettimi di ospitarti. Almeno per stanotte...».  
            «Non posso...», mormora il più grande, desolato. «Cosa direbbe tuo padre?».  
            _Giusto... ha ragione._  «Allora resterò io qui. Tanto sapeva che avrei passato la notte da Scott».  
            «Stiles...».  
            «No, ti prego. Se me ne andassi non riuscirei a chiudere occhio. Non sapendoti qui, tutto solo e in difficoltà».  
            E a quel punto, Derek non può proprio dire altro. Accetta un altro dolce bacio del suo piccolo umano, poi scendono dalla Jeep. Si prendono per mano, le dita intrecciate. Entrano nella vecchia casa bruciata.  
            Il resto del mondo resta fuori.  
   
   
                                    
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Fengári Absinthium: nome inventato. Ho pensato alla Luna (Fengári) e all’Assenzio (Absinthium) mentre ideavo ‘sta roba. L’Assenzio è il liquore più potente del mondo e io ho tipo una cotta per lui, quindi DOVEVO inserirlo <3
> 
> **Polvere di Launo: il Launo è una pianta che nasce tra i duemila e i duemilacinquecento metri di altitudine, in luoghi estremamente freddi. Le foglie sono di colore blu scuro con venature rossastre e si possono utilizzare in diversi ambiti, i principali sono medici e culinari. La caratteristica principale è quella di accrescere alcune proprietà basiche nei materiali al quale si lega, ad esempio l’acqua con Polvere di Launo disseterà maggiormente, così come il pane sazierà di più. Unita a bevande alcoliche, farà in modo che l’ebbrezza sia infinitamente maggiore, assolutamente irresistibile e, per gli esseri non-sovrannaturali (umani) persino mortale. È una mia invenzione. 
> 
> ***Qualche tizio con la luna storta: licantropi.
> 
> ****Super io: per chi non conoscesse le teorie di Freud (mon amour, mi ha salvata il culo in più di una circostanza <3), il Super Io è il momento di Alta Censura del nostro essere. In pratica, secondo lo psicanalista, tutti noi abbiamo tre momenti: l’Es (che è la parte “primitiva”, quella animalesca e istintiva), il Super Io (che è appunto ciò che frena l’Es ed è un “ammonitore” e un “freno”) e l’Io, ovvero il punto di incontro tra le due estremità. Quando si è ubriachi, il Super Io viene assopito e l’Es ha il sopravvento. Mai del tutto, però. In quel caso si chiama “esaurimento nervoso” o “raptus”, che di solito è il momento in cui una persona uccide/si suicida. Circa.
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/33fe4f5c002e89c0b154cbdbf30ca848/tumblr_mj2haaQBoJ1qd5kl9o1_250.gif Con questa gif ho immaginato l’espressione allegra del Derek brillo. Quanto è bello GNGNGNGNGN *-*
> 
> Dunque, l’idea di base era un’altra. Tanto per cominciare, doveva uscire una OS sensata e bella, oltre che rossa. Il fatto è che mi sono lasciata trasportare dalle parole e be’, se non altro il sentimentalismo del nostro amato sourwolf c’è. Se non altro. Poi però mi sono soffermata a riflettere e ho deciso di omettere qualunque scena rossa, perché fondamentalmente detesto il sesso tra due ubriachi o comunque quando uno dei due non è in sé. Trovo che si debba vivere appieno qualcosa di così intenso, specie se è la prima volta. Specie se sono Stiles e Derek. Non potevo farli concludere con un Derek mezzo andato, no? Se proprio vorrete la scena rossa, potrei aggiungere un capitolo e renderla una mini-inissima. Così soddisfo sia voi, sia me, sia quei due maialini DEHEHEHEHEH u.u  
> Poi, la parte in cui Stiles, Scott e Derek sono in camera di Scott e Stiles si lascia andare a pensieri confusi (tipo quello dei letti) dipende dal fatto che il ragazzino è confuso e nervosetto. E i suoi pensieri sono caos puro, quindi ho cercato di divagare proprio come farebbe una mente umana. La sua gelosia lo ha portato ad attaccarsi a ogni minima cosa, finanche a mettere in paragone i due letti.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate e se devo eliminarla prima di fare ulteriori figure di cacca LOL  
> Se avete voglia di scambiare qualche chiacchiera, potrete aggiungermi su Facebook (troverete il link nelle bio autore sul mio account di questo sito ;D)  
> Ci si legge in futuro :)  
> Ireth.


End file.
